


==> Select Next Adventure

by AlchemistsofTulear, Artikaa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Marriage, Post-session, Red Romance, Roleplay, Romance, after SBURB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemistsofTulear/pseuds/AlchemistsofTulear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artikaa/pseuds/Artikaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!</p>
<p>Jake: Fine!<br/>If you want to screw it up, do it yourself.<br/>I'm done with you.</p>
<p>Vriska: You know what Jake? I'm tired of your shit.<br/>Get the fuck out of my house.</p>
<p>Jake: Vriska, I'm not leaving, this is <i>our</i> house.</p>
<p>Vriska: FINE, THEN I'LL LEAVE. I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR SHIT.<br/>I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN.</p>
<p>Jake: You know what? GO!<br/>I'm sick and tired of fighting all the time! Just get out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Select Next Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This is a short, spontaneous role-play featuring myself (Artikaa) as Vriska and AlchemistsofTulear as Jake.
> 
> Please comment with your opinions, feedback is appreciated!

Tears pouring down my face and with a throat rough from yelling, I run into our room and slam the door. This was once a happy place; a place of love and adventure. Oh, how we both had loved adventure. But the years dragged on and love fades... and this was too much. I go to my drawers and start throwing things into the suitcase that I had prepared weeks ago. I'm getting the Hell out of here. I shove the clothes haphazardly into my suitcase and try to slam it closed, but there's a shirt caught it the lock. "SHIT!" I yell, loud enough that you can here me. My voice is harsh from crying, but you couldn't care less. You're too angry. I yank at the fabric until it rips and hold it up to inspect the damage. It's a blue coat, the edges frayed from age, and the color darker than it was when we were kids. It's my LARPing outfit; the one I'd worn on all of the adventures we had gone on together. So many memories were in this cloth... and now it was ripped. Torn, broken, just like our marriage.  
I slam the door to our room on my way out and stomp down the hall toward you. "HERE!" I shout as I thrust the piece of shit cloth into the trash can at your feet. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? I'M DONE. DONE WITH YOU, DONE WITH THIS... _LIFE_ , IF YOU COULD EVEN CALL IT THAT. WHERE DID THE ADVENTURE GO?" I wipe my tears with an arm that feels disconnected. Snot and tears stain my face and I know that you don't see me as beautiful. You haven't for a long time. "Where did _we_ go?"

_\-----_

The rage bubbling inside was unstoppable. Anything my conscience screamed at me was brushed away by the fury. You were always very assertive, demanding some might say, but I had overlooked such things for so long. We were compatible, soul mates, but enough was enough. How long was I going to have to endure being called names and discredited for all I've done? Apparently up until today. The end. The end of this act of marriage. But, why?  
I couldn't even manage to flinch at the slam and screams you uttered, anger had me bolted down on the spot. Unable to even tear my eyes from the paper work we... I had been trying to complete.  
 _"Where did_ we _go?"_  
I can see you again. Your tears. You always looked adorable when you cried like that, like a little kid being scolded. The anger is gone and I can hear my heart screaming, tearing.  
"...We... woke up. We've been dreaming for so long... We finally woke up and now I see you for who you really are and you see me as I really am and we haven't come to terms with the fact that we can be different. So different that... that..." I can't complete the thought... I can't begin to understand what it would mean for there not to be a _we_... an _us_. I've given so much of my life to you that it scares me to _think_ of what life might be if we realized we were _too_ different. 

_\-----_

I wipe angry tears from my eyes and clutch my suitcase until my knuckles turn white. I'm standing there, in the middle of the kitchen, just staring at you. Your head is bent low over the papers in front of you and it just makes me so... so _angry_. Weren't you even going to fight for me? Did all of our time together mean nothing to you? The suitcase drops from my unfeeling fingers but I don't care. I'm too upset to care. Not angry anymore, not sad. I'm empty.  
"If you want me to leave, Jake, I'll leave." I clear my throat; tears I couldn't feel in my heart were threatening at the back of my throat. "But don't act like this was nothing. DON'T JUST SIT THERE AND IGNORE ME. DO I REALLY MEAN THAT LITTLE TO YOU, ENGLISH? THAT YOU WOULD JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH ME LEAVE?" My hands are on the table in front of you, slammed down some point during my yells. And you haven't moved a fucking inch. "FUCKING LOOK AT ME!" 

_\-----_

Screaming is something I find very unconventional, but you do it a lot. Being angry is something I can't do very well, but you do it a lot. Swearing is a rarity for me, but you do it a lot. Today I screamed. Today I'm angry. Today I swear.  
"Don't FUCKING TALK TO ME ABOUT THIS BEING NOTHING! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HAS TAKEN ME FOR GRANTED THESE PAST YEARS! I'VE LEARNED FROM MY PAST RELATIONSHIPS! I WORSHIPED YOU! YOU WERE... _ARE_ MY EVERYTHING! SO DON'T YOU FUCKING STAND THERE AND ASK ME SHIT LIKE THAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANT TO ME TO LEAVE BEHIND MY RACE AND LIVE HERE WITH YOU ON YOUR TERMS?! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING _LONELY_ I FEEL SOMETIMES?! I... I _love_ you. But... but that's not always enough! Sometimes this whole thing feels so one sided that I feel like tearing out my heart. I _know_ I'm not perfect, and you know you're not perfect... but... I just..."  
Can. Not. Handle. This. I slam my fists on the table and stand up, frustration and sadness marring my reasoning. I can't begin to cope with what's happening. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! WHY CAN'T WE JUST BE NORMAL?!?"  
I finally meet your eyes. Since when did the tears start falling?

\-----

I can't breathe. You never yell. _Never_. No matter how much of a bitch I KNEW I had been to you in the past, you had never once raised your voice at me.  
For some reason it felt... liberating. Like you were finally showing that you gave a damn about us.  
And I hated it.  
"For all these goddamn years-- no, fuck that, _sweeps_. I'm a troll, yeah, maybe I fucking forgot that but it's normal for me. You want normal?" I wiped my tears and took a step back. I hated that i was scared. Scared of you, scared of what you thought of me... scared of losing you. "Maybe I'm not normal enough for you any more. Maybe-- MAYBE THE ADVENTURE'S JUST GONE, JAKE." I glance to the coat I'd thrown in the trash. A longing filled my heart, a traitorous urge to pull it out and clutch it close to my heart.  
But I didn't.  
Maybe I should have.  
I meet your eyes, the wide green oceans I had imagined sailing ships through when we were young. I was so foolish then. Now the seas were wild; storms leaked through and pooled on your thick lower lashes.  
It took all my will power not to wipe them away.  
"If you want to be _normal_ ," I whispered, my voice breaking, "I can't be part of your life." I was still a troll. I thought we'd come to understand that.  
My voice sounded foreign in my ears. So quiet, so _broken_ , that I could hardly believe it was mine.  
And for once, I was stepping down. Letting you call the shots.  
Because I sure as Hell didn't want to walk out of that door.

\-----

Who am I? Who are _we_? Sburb is over. The games are done.  
"I'm glad the adventure's o-... over." I can hardly manage to whisper the words, but everything is still... dead. The words travel further than my screams. My raw throat hurts more from this, the truth. I follow your gaze to the trash can. A bittersweet feeling engulfs me. Let that garbage rot. I'm done with adventure. Done.  
"We don't need adventure anymore. We don't need the silly games... We _need_ each other and we both know it," I whisper with a wavering voice. The tears in my eyes cloud my vision, I can't see the hands I so desperately want to grasp and never let go of. "I love... _loved_ adventure more than life at one point in time. Adventure was my life. But now _you’re_ my life and… and adventure’s… yours…”  
I hate this. I hate the truth. I hate us. No I don’t. Yes I do. I… I don’t know anymore. I don’t know anything. Am I even making sense?  
“I’m… frightened. I’m frightened of you… to death. And- and I-I know we can’t ever be normal, that doesn't matter right now, but… I’m still very frightened of you, and not because you’re a troll and normalcy is impossible… but… I’m scared of this. Of you… of you leaving me. I’d be…” But that’s just it… without you, Vriska Serket, I would not _be_. I would disappear like the wind. I would be so utterly alone and broken.

\-----

I sob. One short, breathless cry that I'm unable to catch before it starts. _Damn_. I lift my hand to my mouth to catch it, but I know you heard. I look into my palm and watch as a small pool slowly collects the translucent cerulean tears that drip rhythmically from my cheeks.  
I don't usually do this. I don't usually do a lot of what's happening right now. The crying, the stepping down. This is something I can't control.  
I'm scared.  
"You're scared... of me?" I knew you meant losing me, sure, but the way you had said it... it hit me way harder than what you meant. The idea of you being _afraid_ of me, after all this time was too much for me to handle.  
I raised my eyes just quick enough to see you flinch forward. Like you had wanted to come to me but weren't sure. Not ready to make the first move. You never were.  
I wanted you to be.  
But I was okay with that. And I was okay with you not wanting adventure-- it'd cost us both so much after all. And I didn't want that. _I wanted you._  
There it goes again, the whispering thing. The crooked, damp line that was a forced smile, unfamiliar on my face.  
"You _are_ my adventure."

\-----

_You_ are _my adventure._ The words resonate within me, stirring my insides like nothing else could. This has only ever happened twice before.  
-  
You were sitting in a tree, staring off into the forest I was exploring. You startled me, but I was curious about you. I asked you what you were thinking of and you shocked me with your honesty. A certain _John_ had upset you, and that had made _me_ upset. It wasn't until later that I realized I was supposed to share pain with someone I cared so much for. But although you were upset, and I was too, you smiled down wickedly at me and said the words that stirred me up. “Wanna expl8re with me?”  
-  
You were striding toward me. Lighting up the room. Eyes locked on mine. A smile on your face. You met me at the top, and I surrendered to your beauty. I surrendered to your being. “I do,” and the stirring resumed.  
-  
This stirring was the same but different. It was absolute. It was you and me. It was us.  
“I’m an idiot.”  
I planted my foot on the table, crushing the scattered papers, leaning across it to tower over you. I could see the break in your tough shell, I could see the love burning deep. I could see what was once in the shadows. With one hand I held yours, with the other I held the back of your head and took away any further tomfoolery. This kiss was a new start. This kiss was a better us. This kiss was awesome.  


\-----

Your lips meet mine and I press back just as passionately. You're a fucking idiot.  
But I love you.  
And damn, was this kiss awesome.


End file.
